Lettres
by Miaou21
Summary: Lorsqu'Amalia reçoit une missive qui la bouleverse, elle appelle en renfort la confrérie du Tofu. Cette lettre relancera-t-elle une nouvelle aventure? Se passe après les OAV (risque de spoils!)


_Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Wakfu, mais je trainais cette idée depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^_

 _J'écris depuis pas très longtemps don si je fais des fautes, ou des maladresses d'expressions, je m'en excuse!_

 _Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre qui met en place l'intrigue!_

Le calme. La paix. La tranquillité.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la confrérie du Tofu était dissociée mais vivait dans une quiétude absolue. Yugo vivait avec son père et l'aidait toujours à tenir l'auberge, Amalia était tenue au royaume Sadida par ses devoirs de futur reine, Ruel chassait toujours des trésors avec son « fils » Junior, un phorreur qui avait bien grandi, et Tristepin et Évangelyne vivait paisiblement avec leurs enfants. Pas une seule ombre au tableau. Pourtant, une lettre va bouleverser le quotidien du groupe.

* * *

Amalia venait de se lever et déjà, il se formait un tourbillon autour d'elle. Ses servantes voulaient lui faire essayer la cinquantaine de robes protocolaires, le cuisinier voulait demander son avis sur les menus des prochains banquets et le conseiller royal voulait dire à la princesse de se rendre dans la salle du trône. Amalia passait ses journées à obéir sous les ordres de chacun et elle n'en pouvait plus. Son seul répit était quand elle allait visiter les Percedals chez eux pour bavarder avec Évangelyne. Mais encore une fois, elle devait se rendre dans la salle du trône, ordre du roi, son père. Elle se leva, écarta de sa main tout le petit monde qui s'était former autour d'elle, et marcha en direction de la salle.

-Vous vouliez me voir, père?

-Effectivement, Amalia. Nous avons reçu une lettre… quelque peu étrange.

-Comment ça, étrange?

-Je te la donne, vérifie par toi-même.

Amalia s'avance vers son père et lit la lettre son visage blêmit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

* * *

Dans leur maison retirée du monde, Tristepin et Évangelyne mènent une vie paisible avec leurs enfants. Chaque matin, le père entraîne la fille et la mère entraîne le fils. Ensuite, les parents se retrouvent autour de la même table pour écouter leurs enfants raconter tout ce qui leurs passent par la tête. Leurs journées sont idylliques, leur amour est sans fin. Un jour, Évangelyne reçoit une lettre d'Amalia.

-Elle veut quoi, Amalia? demande Tristepin.

-…

Tristepin lève la tête et voit qu'Évangelyne est blanche. Il pose sa main sur le bras de son épouse.

-Tu es sûre que ça va?

-Amalia a besoin de notre aide, et tout de suite.

En entendant le ton grave que vient de prendre Évangelyne, Tristepin ne se pose pas plus de question et part chercher les enfants.

* * *

Le même jour, Yugo aide son père en jouant au serveur à l'auberge. Ses journées se ressemblent toute mais pourtant, il ne s'ennuie pas trop. Son seul regret est que sn frère Adamaï est parti, avec la Fratrie. Mais le fait d'aider son « père » et de voir ses amis de temps en temps rompt la monotonie de sa vie. Justement, ce jour-là, Ruel, qui passait par là, vient commander la spécialité du chef. Yugo est heureux de revoir l'homme qu'il considère comme son grand-père.

-Alors Ruel, qu'est ce qui t'amène ici? l'interroge Yugo pendant qu'il lui apporte son plat.

-L'envie de passer dire bonjour. Ça fait toujours plaisir de revoir les amis depuis que les aventures ont prit des vacances.

-Haha, c'est vrai que maintenant, ça fait un bail que l'on n'est pas parti tous ensemble. Mais depuis que Pinpin et Éva ont leurs enfants, ils ont moins envie de bouger et préfèrent profiter de leur vie. En plus, Amalia a des obligations maintenant. Tout a changé en si peu de temps, c'est fou.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Je sus sûr que nous allons bientôt nous retrouver tous ensemble pour partir chercher ton frère.

-Parfois, je me dis que c'est ma faute et…

-Yugo! L'interpelle Alibert. Tu as reçu une lettre de la princesse.

-Amalia?

Il part chercher son courrier et revient avec Ruel. Il l'ouvre et, à la fin de sa lecture, ouvre grand les yeux.

-Yugo? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Amalia a besoin de nous! On doit se mettre en route tout de suite!

 _Voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre, merci de m'avoir lue! ^^_

 _Je suis sadique de vous laissez comme ça, sans que vous sachiez le sujet de cette lettre, mais je prends plaisir à être la fille du démon ;)_

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite de cette aventure!_

 _Miaou21 XX_


End file.
